lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (John)
Simon, como on pote presenta alga cosa per inclui en vici lfn? Esce algun (como tu) va edita el per eras? *Nos gusta persones nova ci ajunta cosas! No teme fa eras. Algun va coreti – esta es la natur de vicis. On no nesesa xerca un permete per ajunta pajes nova. Esce me suposa ce parolas ce fini en consonante ave la prima stresa en la silaba ultima (estante si la S es indica de plural)? *Si. La regula es ce nos asentua la vocal ante la consonante final. Si esta consonante es a la fini de la parola, la resulta es ce nos asentua la silaba ultima. La S de la plural (e de "ambos") es un eseta. Grasias per tu atende. JCR *No problem. Bonveni! ---- Simon: 1. En el disionario leje: "a moment ago" = "veni de." Per favore esplica. *"Me veni de come un banana" = "I have just been eating a banana", "I was just eating a banana", "I was eating a banana a moment ago". La presenta de esta en la disionario es strana e nonclar – me va atenta boni el. Simon 2. La entra "none of your business" = "no tu concerna." Esce "tu" es nominativa or acusativa? No debe es "No concerna tu"? * "No tu conserna" = "not your business". "Tu" es ala un ajetivo, e "conserna" es un nom. On ta dise "acel es no tu conserna" o "acel no es tu conserna". "Acel no conserna tu" es ance bon, natural, con "conserna" como un verbo e "tu" acusativa. Simon 3. La parola per "scribble" = "scriveta." Ta es "malscrive" egal coreta? *"Malscrive" es multe bon. Me pensa ce nos ia ajunta "scriveta" per la frase "me ia scriveta rapida esta desinia" en esta tradui. Ala, la idea es ce la parlor ia desinia rapida con no multe linias. Acel es un caso spesial de "scribble" – per la caso comun, "malscrive" ta es perfeta. Simon 4. Como on dise, "I work second shift (also called "trick')? *Cisa "me labora en la fase du" o "me fa la periodo du de labora". Simon *me sujeste ce "turno" ta es bon per "shift". jorj *Si nos va introdui "turno", el ta es ance un bon solve per demanda 5, no? E "turnor" ta es "shiftworker". Simon **si. jorj **Ajuntada. Simon 5. Cuando on jua de cartas, como on dise ,"It's your turn?" ( En espaniol on dise "Te toca".) *"Turn" en acel sensa es "alterna" (en la disionario), ma me no es serta como dise "it's your turn". "Tu ave la alterna"? "Es tu alterna"? "Ave tu alterna"? Me demanda me si "ves" es ance posable: "Es tu ves." Simon *esemplos de la linguas romanica: jorj **portuges: É a sua vez **espaniol: ¿a quién le toca? take turns: turnarse **italian: è il mio turno; tocca a me **franses: c'est à qui le tour? **catalan: torn, volta *me sujeste "es me ves", "de ci es esta ves?" "alterna" es eselente per "to take turns", ma me no pensa ce "alterna" ta es bon per "turn (in a game)". jorj 6. Es posable dise, "Ce dia tan bela!" en loca de sola "Tan bela!" *La problem con "ce" es ce el es un demanda, no un esclama. Ma on pote dise "un dia tan bela!" o "oji es tan bela!" o similes. Vide ance esta discute vea. ** On nesesa "tan" sola con "ce" : la dia es tan bela ce me ia deside pasea... oposante on ta dise simple: dia bela! Patric ** On pote dise simple "dia bela" (o plu bon: "un dia bela"), ma "tan" es usos per asentua. On no nesesa "ce" pos "tan": la proposa "ce" pote es implicada. Usada en esta modo, "tan" prosimi a la sensa averbal de "multe", ma esta no es mal: el furni un alternativa usos cuando on tradui un canta, o simil. Simon ** Oce. Patric Grasias per atende. * Bon demandas. Simon ---- Simon (e/o otras:) 1. Como on ta dise pass en la frase Engles, "You have to pass a written examination."? Me ia pensa de susede, ma el nesesa un preposada, no? Cual? *El nesesa un preposada, si. "En" (o posable "a") pare la plu conveninte. Me ta dise "tu debe susede en un esamina scriveda". Simon 2. Cual es coreta, sujeste o sujesta? La disionario el es sujesta, ma me vide ambos formas en la discutes. *"Sujesta" es coreta. "Sujeste" ia es un spele vea – ma alga parlores no pote para usa el, car los ia deveni tan abituada a el. Cuando nos cambia la spele de un parola (un aveni noncomun), nos atenta ajusta tota pajes de la vici a la spele nova – ma nos no cambia la discutes vea, car es istorial plu interesante si nos conserva aceles como los ia es scriveda. Simon 3. En un discute entre tu e Jorj, Jorj ia scrive: "Me trova lo lojical. Esce lo es forma acusativa de el? El es forma astrata? *"Lo" no esiste plu. El ia es un esperimente cual no ia susede. Per un mense o du, el ia es un manera elejable de dise "it". Aora (como a ante) nos usa simple "el" – egal per persones e cosas, sin problemes. Lfn no ave formas acusativa. Simon Grasias John R * Me joia multe ce tu esplora la discutes arcivida! Nota ce me ia move tu demandas la plu resente de la loca strana do tu ia lasa los (en la paje "Area comunial"). Me ia sutrae ance un de la du pajes cual tu ia crea resente per tu sujestas, e ia move ance el a asi. Cuando tu ave otra demandas, scrive los en esta paje, per favore! (Si tu es confusada par como usa esta loca de rede, dise, e me va atenta aida!) Simon ---- Simon, a fini me ia asede la Foro!..Jorj ia dise a me ce a la destra me ta trova caxeta con la titulo "Cambia>" Me ia trova "Edit." Me ia clici sur acel. Esce esta coreta? Jorj ia scrive ce la caxeta con titulo "Fisa" ta es a la destra plu basa. Me trova sola "Save Page." Me fa de esta labora difisil! Esce cual me fa oce? *Si. No problem. Simon *Samideano! Mi suspektis, ke vi estas samideano. Mi esperantig'is en junio de 1962, mi fina jaro c'e Ohio University. Mi malamas la literojn kun "c'apos." Mi estas skribinta al plumamiko de Estonia ek de 1971. *Mi estas de finna deveno. Ambau de mis gepatroj parolis la finnan. (Mi naskig'is en 1936, kaj mia patro *s'ang'is nian nomon de Knuuttila al Ricker; tial mi farig'is John Charles Ricker anstatau Jussi Kaarle *Knuuttila! . Pac'jo s'ang'is niam nomon en 1940.) *Me regrete la perde de "lo." Me ia pensa sujesta se usa car el es plu fasil pronunsia ce "el" spesial pos vocal. **Me regrete el ance, ma per un razona diferente. Me no trova ce pronunsia "el" pos un vocal es difisil. Ma me pensa ce es pratical usos si nos pote distingui un person de un cosa cuando nos parla de ambos en la mesma frase o paragraf. Cuando me tradui testos de leteratur a lfn, a veses me nesesa cambia la fraseolojia sola per permete ce on comprende fasil la refere de "el". Simon Me no pote trova "Fisa; donce me va clica sur "Save page."( Me ia sabe ce cual me ia scrive ier ia es en la paje noncoreta.) Grasias per tu pasientia. John R *Alo, John! Apparently, you managed to find your way to this page - congratulations! Unfortunately, I neglected to consider that you probably have your "preferred language" set at English (and why not!) rather than LFN. jorj *Ante alga semanas, Wikia ia forsa un aspeta nova a cada de se loca de redes, incluinte la vici de lfn. Me regrete ce la lias importante (como la foro e la lista de ) es aora multe min fasil trovable... Ironios, Wikia ia dise ce la cambia de aspeta va fasili la sistem per tota persones nova :-) Simon *You have some choices you can make for yourself if you click on "Preferences" ("under" your name on the upper right, assuming you are logged in), including a choice of which language your prefer. jorj *The problem with giving instructions for how to use the wiki is that its appearance and behaviour vary so much, depending on whether you're logged in or not, and on what your preferences are set to be when you are. Oh well. (Como nos dise "oh well" en lfn?) Simon **"tro mal", "bastante bon", "oce alora", "no importa"... jorj **La disionario sujesta "ai", ma "ai" pare es un espresa de dole o tristia. "Oh well" espresa ce on no desira un nonevitable, ma on aseta o tolera el. Esta es cisa un combina de "ai" e "ba" – "ai, ba!" Me sujesta introdui la sistem lojban de indicantes de disposa e emosia. (Me broma.) Simon *Simon, me ave dmanda sur la usa de "el." En un frase como, "He gave her the book," es posable usa "mas" e "fem" per clari la sinifia? Per esemplo, "El mas ia dona a el fem la libro." O es acel tro torpe? Pote on scrive "Mas ia dona a fem la libro." ? La mesma fenomeno esiste en la finsce. Como los distingui? O parlores de turces? Grasiaas per atende. John R *"El mas... el fem" es posable, ma torpe, como tu divina, car ajunta un ajetivo a un pronom es alga strana. "Mas... fem" no vade, car el presenta "mas" e "fem" como nomes de masa, simil a "te" e "cafe". En finsce e turces (e bangla e esti e euscara e farsi e japanes e xines e tagalog e ungarian e multe otra linguas), on no senti la nesesa de distingui. Si on dise "he gave her the book", on sabe ja si "he" es un om o un xico o un estrateran, e on sabe ja si "her" es un fem o un xica o un gato, donce on pote dise "la om ia dona la libro a la fem", "la estrateran ia dona la libro a la gato", etc. O on pote usa nomes propre, o "esta" e "acel". O, si on parla ja clar de la om, on pote dise "el dona la libro a la fem/la otra". "La mas... la fem" es bon, ma min natural, no? Simon **permete ce me clari la situa: on no pote dise "el mas" o "el fema", car pronomes no aseta ajetivos. on pote dise "la mas" o "la fema", ma esta formas conveni animales plu ce umanas. la plu bon es "la om" o "la fem" o, si on parla de umanas plu joven, "la xico/a". nos no ave aora la "lo" cual simon gusta (pardona, simon!), ma on pote usa "esta", "acel", o "la cosa", o un parola plu esata, per cosas. en la pasada, me ia dise ce on pote usa "lo" si on vole, an si "lo" no es ofisial. serta, per poesias, on ave libria poesial! jorj **La gramatica dise sola ce pronomes con ajetivos no es "normal". Con la pronomes de la persones un e du, ajetivos es serta nonposable, car on ta comprende la pronom como un determinante de posese en loca: "me vea" es "me ami vea" o simil. Ma con "el" e "los", esta confusa no es posable, e me no vide un bon razona lojical per proibi asoluta acel usa. An tal, car el es apena usos en la pratica, me no oposa si tu prefere proibi el. Me ia suporta "lo" en la pasada, ma me trova aora ce "el" sufisi en cuasi tota casos, an en frases longa e complicada. La veses cuando "el" no sufisi es tan rara ce on pote tolera la nonoportunia de dise "la cosa" o de repete la nom. Simon ---- Simon, I;m experiencing trouble finding a page to write on, When I find mine, it disappears before I can even start typing. Hope you get this message becuase I don'y even know whatt page I'm on John Ricker * Hi, John. You left your message on the main page of the site, so I've moved it here where it belongs. I don't understand what you mean by "it disappears". Do you mean that you get automatically taken to another page entirely, or to a blank page? Does this happen before or after you've clicked on the Edit button to get to the editing page? Or do you mean that the editing page "disappears" (in what sense?) as soon as you've clicked on Edit? Simon ---- Simon, I read your answer and questions about my futile attemops to write on my page. As soon I I click on EDIT, the page for me to write on appears, but before I can establish my cursor, it disappearas and goes back to my old submissions and I can not write there because the page is full, and I can not establish a cursor to begin writing. I'm definitely not computer-savvy. . It reads on this page "Per discutes e sujestas, VADE A FORO." I click on that, but I wind up in the same predicament. Sorry, I'm such a bother. Sincerely, John R * Hello, John. I've worked out what's going wrong: it's that you're not logged in. Wikia sites, including this one, insist that users log in before they can edit forum pages, so that their contributions can be identified. Look for "Log in" at the right-hand end of the black strip at the top of any page. If you've not logged in to a Wikia site before, you'll need to use "Sign up" instead: you can sign up using your real name or an alias, as you wish. Note that the "Log in" form has a tickbox marked "Remember my login on this computer". If you're not using a public computer, you probably want to tick that box so that you don't have to go to the trouble of logging in every time you visit a Wikia site. Simon Simon, I logged in, and I am able to write. Thanks. Grasias. P.S. C'u vi estas esperantisto? *Jes, mi estas esperantisto. Simon *Mi suspektis, ke vi estas Esperantisto. Mi esperantig'is en junio de 1962, mia fina jaro c'e Ohio University. Mi naskigi's Jussi Kaarle Knuuttila en 1936, sed mia patro s'ang'is nian nomon de Knuuttila al Ricker; tial mi farig'is John Charles Ricker en 1940. Mi estis uzinta John Ricker kiel mi nomon. Finfine en 1940 g'i estis leg'a. Mi estas estinta "silenta" c'ar mi helpas mian plej ag'an filon lerni svedion, c'ar li deziras viziti al Finnlando. Kvankam miaj parencoj vivis en regiono svedia, ili parolis la finnan, sed mia filo decidis, ke la finna estas tro malfacila lerni. Li opinias, ke le povos sukcesi uzante la svedion. Ambau de miaj gepatroj parolis la finnan. Dankon pro via helpo! John *Ne dankinde! Se tio interesos vin, mi esperantistiĝis en 1989, iom lerninte la lingvon en 1987 sed trovinte neniun, kun kiu mi povus tuj ĝin paroli. Simon *Simon, mi spertis la saman problemon; tial mi rezignis min nur skribi al plumamikojn en diversay landoj.Mi estas g'uinta la sperto. Esperanto estas "gravurita en s'tono." Neniam s'ang'os g'i. C'u London ne havas grandan organizon de Esperanto? Mi havis la ideon, ke Grandbritujo havas multajn Esperantistojn. C'u ne vera? Mi parolas la hispanan pli ol malpli. G'i estas bela lingvo. Anke estas Elfen. John *John, vi miskomprenis mian iom komplikan frazon. Mi diris, ke mi lernis la lingvon en 1987, sed en tiu jaro ne trovis samideanojn. En 1989 tamen mi komencis studi en universitato, kaj tie mi ja renkontis multajn esperantistojn. Mi tuj aliĝis al la loka kaj nacia esperanto-grupoj, kaj poste ankaŭ al la monda organizo UEA, de kiu mi estas nun eĉ dumviva membro. Mi ofte parolas, legas kaj skribas esperanton, kaj ĉeestis ĝis nun dek universalajn kongresojn. Do aliaj esperantistoj ne mankas en mia vivo! Simon *Simon, mi neniam havis la okazon c'eesti kunvenon de Esperanto. Tio devas esti ekscita! Fakte, mi neniam parolis kun alia samideano. Mi estas skribinta multe al multaj plumamikoj en diversaj landoj. *Mi neniam havis plumamikon de Anglio. Mi instruis Esperanton al mia filino, sed s'i perdis intereson je la ag'o de 13. S'i log'as en Newberg, Oregono, kaj kiam s'i telefonas al mi, s'i salutas min, "Saluton, pac'jo." *Kiam ni finas la konversacion, s'i diras, "Mi amas vin. Bonan nokton." Mi havas plumamikon de Estonio, *kun kiu mi estas inters'ag'inta leterojn ekde 1971. Li nomig'as Ahto Kaljusaar. Li estas c'eestinta multajn *internaciajn kongresojn. Li c'eestos tiujare. Esperanto bezonas kelke da s'ang'oj, sed g'i estas "gravurita en s'tono." Mi devaas akcepti g'in kia g'i estas. La esperantidoj neniam estos akceptataj. *Samideane John (Esperante= Johano Pasero) *Samidane, John (Mia nomo esperanta estas Johano Pasero.)